the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of Mysterio
: "You think you know me but you clearly know nothing because I used to make weapons that KILLED people until one day I realized I had to be better. This is why you're never going to be a hero, quit running away and face your problems, Berkhart." : ―Tony Stark Iron Man: "Revenge of Mysterio" took place on March Fifteenth 2016, after Daniel Berkhart's failed attack on the Avengers Compound he had mysteriously disappeared. His disappearance intrigued Tony Stark up until the moment where Mysterio went to go take his Revenge on Stark for real this time. The roleplay was done on discord. Background The Story Logged entirely by Yousaf, I did the infobox However to be noted, Berkhart and Stark do have prior rivalry way back when Stark had trashed Berkhart's Illusion Tech which he was going to use on the world under the Stark Industries' name. Thankfully, Tony put an end to his tech, but Berkhart had one more trick up his sleeve and it was to attack Stark Industries, he failed once more and landed in a cell in the RAFT with Quentin Beck, the original Mysterio who mentored Berkhart in his ways to be his future predecessor. After Beck had died, Berkhart broke out of the RAFT and declared himself as the new Mysterio. At the Stark Building, Tony Stark, the man who seems to be prepared for everything was currently digging up research on Quentin Beck's predecessor Daniel Berkhart, who attacked on the Avengers Compound and mysteriously disappeared after the event had occured. Seeming as most information was useless, Stark gave up on his research later he started suspecting things-- then his A.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y. bugged out and to quote: "Its funny because nowadays people tend to believe anything they see and hear... was I programmed to say that for you, boss?" Stark immediately realizes this is Berkhart and banters with him in a Stark Fashion. Berkhart was now enraged, he states: "In fact, maybe after I '''kill' you I can rightfully take what's mine. Gain all of your military grade technology, steal your company. All of that stuff-bbbbbut we sadly have to start with torturing you first''." Then, Berkhart locks Stark into an illusion sequence sending him to a Destroyed Avengers Compound, a vision of what he had in mind when he had commenced his attack before. Stark was powerless as he couldn't reach his suits of now and could only live the illusion. Tony was then sent flying into Orbit, space then to the old Stark Mansion where he almost saw his parents die by the hands of Mysterio as an illusion-- but they were ultimately sent back to the Stark Building as this was just to fool Tony. Stark quickly grabs his Nano-Tech glasses from his table and Berkhart laughs at him saying that a pair of sunglasses won't save him from his execution. However, the pair of Nano-Tech glasses Tony put on could access F.R.I.D.A.Y. without his SUIT HUD, so there on. He calls an armor to him, the Mark 7 a little old fashioned. It flies from it's pod and strikes Mysterio latching on Tony the pod slowly forms into a suit of armor on Tony and the two lash at eachother sharing blasts but Tony ends up dodging the most blasts and firing the most. Mysterio is sent flying by one powerful blast and he hits Stark's Flatscreen TV, his fishbowl is shattered. He was powerless, Stark rips off Berkhart's helmet and tells him that he will never be a hero and even though he had made weapons that killed people. He faced his problems unlike Berkhart and before Daniel could add on he is knocked out by the might of Stark's fist. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Iron Man stories Category:Mysterio (Berkhart) stories